english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Martinet
Charles Martinet (born September 17, 1955) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Luigi in Luigi's Mansion, Mario in Super Mario 64 and Waluigi and Wario in Mario Party. Video Games 'Video Games' *ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid (1998) - Sir. Alistair Loveless *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Kane & Lynch: Dead Men (2007) - Additional Voices *Luigi's Mansion (2001) - Luigi, Mario *Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle (2017) - Luigi, Mario *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam (2015) - Luigi, Mario *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Golf (1999) - Baby Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Mario, Wario *Mario Golf: Advanced Tour (2004) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) - Baby Luigi, Baby Mario, Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Kart DS (2005) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party: The Top 100 (2017) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 3 (2000) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 4 (2002) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 5 (2003) - Donkey Kong, Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 6 (2004) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Party 7 (2005) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Power Tennis (2004) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Sports Superstars (2017) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Mario Tennis (2000) - Baby Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) - Luigi, Mario *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) - Luigi, Mario *Police Quest: Open Season (1993) - Billy Bob Strum, Janitor, Prostitute *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Orvus *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - 2-1B, AT-AT Driver, OOM-9 *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Bespin Cop 2, Civilian Male, Imperial Officer 2 *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Admiral Holtz, Rebel Pilot 8 *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) - Mario *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) - Mario, Toadsworth *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Luigi, Mario, Waluigi, Wario *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Paarthurnax *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age (2004) - Additional Voices *WarioWare: Touched! (2004) - Wario *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Lagerfeld *Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman (1999) - Master Suzuki *Shinobi (2002) - Additional Voices *Virtua Quest (2005) - Announcer, Lau, Shun, Snake Eyes Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (45) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2017. Category:American Voice Actors